


Anakin Approves

by Do_wa_diddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_wa_diddy/pseuds/Do_wa_diddy
Summary: Inspired by Mystery Man and A Familiar Name by snapdragonpop007What happens immediately after Anakin takes Grogu to see his dad at work?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Han Solo, Boba Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Din Djarin & Anakin Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Anakin Approves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystery Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533999) by [snapdragonpop007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007). 



> How is it that I'm only able to write inspired works? As per usual read the work this is based from first.

Din's first thought when he saw his son was _oh kriff_. Not because he didn't love his son, but because he knew who his son was supposed to be with. Grandpa Anakin, his hopefully future father in law. Din wasn't stupid, no matter how many times his actions said otherwise, and he knew how this scene must have looked. Sure, Luke was okay with what Boba did, but Anakin? He might be more than a little upset. He might demand that Din never speak to Luke again, or make Luke break up with him, or- he was catastrophising.

The skywalker approached Din. "You know, when Grogu mentioned his dad wanted to marry Mr. Skywalker, I was a little apprehensive; I'd heard about uncle Boba whose job was to 'commit tax evasion', but I assumed Luke had a good head on his shoulders." He came close to Din, too close. "If I had known that 'uncle boba' was Boba Fett..." he moved his arm up. Din tensed for an incoming punch, but instead received a hand on his shoulder. "I would have realized that my son has better taste than his sister. Welcome to the family."

Wait what? What had just happened? Anakin had already moved on, standing by Boba (who still had a toddler clinging to his legs) and rummaging through his wallet. He handed the man a 20.

"Here, now that my daughter isn't around. You fight him at the wedding and I'll give you another hundred."

Boba smirked at the man and held his hand out."You have a deal."

Anakin grinned at him. "Good."

"Wait so... I have your permission?" Din asked his hopefully future father in law.

"Are you kidding me?" The old man asked. "I can't wait to have a son in law that I like!"

...Din was gonna take that as a yes.


End file.
